Princess Snow White
One of the Princesses of Heart, she is a pretty girl who's beautiful on the outside and the inside. A gentle, kind and trusting princess, she was once targeted by the Evil Queen, who was jealous of her beauty. Ever since the day her prince came, she was not only safe from the clutches of evil, but she sticks around as an agent of the High Council to help wounded soldiers, especially if they are forest animals. Biography Before her birth, Snow White's biological mother, the good queen ruled the kingdom along with her husband, the king. When the good queen was sewing at an open window on a snowy day, she accidentally pricked her finger, causing a few drops of blood to drop on the snow. Admiring the color combination that resulted, she wished for a daughter with "skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, and hair as black as ebony." The gods themselves heard the good queen's wish and decided to granted it. Unfortunately, the good queen dies giving birth to Snow White, leaving her without a mother. Somehow, the gods gave her the power of light, making her a Princess of Heart to compensate for the good queen's loss. When Snow White reached her preteen years, her father married another queen, who was beautiful, but wicked. Unknown to the king, the Queen herself is an agent of the Devils, sent to destroy the good princess. Having learned from the Magic Mirror about Snow White, she hatches a wicked plot to get rid of her. Meanwhile, Snow White meets a prince while singing and doing chores and gets smitten with him. Back at the castle, the Evil Queen tells a huntsman to kill Snow White and bring her the heart. Later, the huntsman decided to obey the wicked queen's commands by bringing the princess to a field to kill her. But, he was unable to do it, thus he saved Snow White's life by warning her of her stepmother's ill intentions. Snow White then runs into the forest, where she found the cottage of the Seven Dwarfs (With help from cute animals of course). When the dwarfs find her in their house, they allow her to stay with them since she can cook. Meanwhile, the Evil Queen finds out that Snow White is still alive when she consulted the Magic Mirror. Angry that her plan failed, she uses her dark magic to transform herself into an old hag and poison an apple. She then visits the dwarves's cottage while the dwarves are away at work. She succeeds into tricking the princess into eating the poisoned apple, causing her to fall into a really long coma. The dwarves, upon learning from the forest animals that Snow White was harmed by the queen, chase the villain to a cliff. Zeus, having seen the Evil Queen's deception, strikes the cliff with lightning, causing her to fall to her death. The dwarves, still believing that Snow White will wake up from her sleep, cannot bring themselves to bury her. Fortunately, the gods show the prince where to find her and when the prince kissed Snow White, the spell was broken, and he gets to bring the Princess of Heart to his castle, where they got married and live happily ever after. Eventually, she agrees to help the High Council to heal agents who are wounded physically and mentally with her singing. She still visits the dwarves sometimes. Category:High Council agents Category:Princesses of Heart Category:Humans Category:Heroes